File talk:72fordranchero classic orange.JPG
Color David, is the upper half the part that's Spectraflame Orange, or the lower half? And what's the other color? The one I have is all one color and this one looks like a great combination. HaarFager 12:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :It is all orange, They light hit it just right to give the appearence of a 2-tone. Looks kind of neat! Sinnin 22:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, they need to make one with these two colors! Thanks for explaining that for me. HaarFager 09:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Casting Wow, this is a very beautiful casting! I wish I could have found one near me. Great job of photographing it, David! HaarFager 21:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I knew you would like this one, I remember reading somewhere that you have a 1:1 or you used to have one. Its a really nice casting, but I was surprised to see that it does not have those things on the base that help keep the axels from bending. I will keep my eyes open for ya, and try and pick up another to send your way! Sinnin 02:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! That's very thoughtful of you! As to the base, do you mean like the rear end of the original Twin Mill? HaarFager 08:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yep thats exactly what i mean, It does not have them on front or rear. Sinnin 09:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I just remembered about this conversation, David. I finally found one of the orange ones recently, so I managed to add one to my collection. Funny thing is, I don't think I was supposed to find it. For some strange reason, I was in the local Wal-Mart and was idly glancing through some battle figures, away from where the diecast vehicles were located, and there at the back of one of the rows was this Classics Ranchero. I'm sure it had been hidden there for somebody else to find than me. But, oh well. I grabbed it and kept it in my cart until I checked out and paid for it. I wish they had been a little more plentiful to find, because if they had of been, I would have been tempted to customize one and paint it to look like one of the two I had. Oh, well.... But, I wanted to let you know I found one finally! HaarFager 10:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I always enjoy a good stash story!! Im pretty sure the delivery series ranchero will be much more plentiful. Then you will be able to customize all you want!! Sinnin 11:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That would be great news if stores around me actually carried the Delivery series, which apparently, they're not. Oh, well. HaarFager 12:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Guess what I found 3 of tonight? You guessed it, the Delivery Series version of the Ranchero. Now I have one to customize like my old one. HaarFager 06:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC)